Define 'Normal'
by Zoe Saugin
Summary: Kory Anders and Rachel Roth. Two girls, as different as day and night. And they have to peer counsel each other. Oh, joy. AU, rated for mentions of sex, abuse, and shoplifting.
1. Kory: All The Fun I Can Handle

_Woooohhhhoooooooo!!!!!!!! Woo! 3 Cheers for Black Canary II's new story! Wooot!_

_It's called **Define "Normal"**. It's kinda based off the book by Julie Anne Peters. This is a fic that is pretty much Star- and Raven-centric. It is not a slash-fic. I just like the idea, and I want to see where it goes._

_Is definitely AU._

ANNOUNCEMENT: Some people might have seen this fic in the BtVS section, with different names, written by Frostybyte. Frostybyte is the penname I use for BtVS stories, so that is me, and this is my story.

_This is not a romantic fic. I might throw some in, however, so feel free to suggest pairings. I have, however decided on Racheln/Roy, also known as Raven/Speedy_

"()" speaking

thinking

Kory's P.O.V.

I opened the door and froze. Not Rachel Roth. Impossible. It was not gonna happen. My jaw stuck as I did my best cow impression.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel sneered at me.

_Umm, I don't know, maybe your purple hair?_ "Nothing," I muttered.

Rachel snorted. "You're my peer counselor?" She put her clunky boots on the table, and tipped back her chair.

My stomach was doing flip-flops. "Guess so." _Define 'peer.'_

Rachel snorted again. We must have had the same thought. Well, no delaying the inevitable. I sat down with a sigh at the opposite side of the table. Even from there I could smell her perfume. It was nauseating. I was trying very hard not to sneeze. "Where's Mr. Kent?" I asked.

"I dunno." Rachel shrugged, international sign language for 'and I don't care' "He had some emergency or another. Probably had to run down to the library to 'research' with Ms. Lane."

I stifled a laugh. The school psychologist/librarian's romance with Ms. Lane, the journalist teacher, was a joke among the students.

"So do you want to start or should I?" asked Rachel, with an impish grin.

_I think we should both walk out of here and pretend this meeting never took place._ "I'll start." _Stupid college credits. Okay, start. Where to start? Geez, when Mr. Kent recommended this peer counseling thing, I didn't think someone like Rachel Roth would sign up. I thought it was meant for people with minor problems, like difficult teachers, or breaking up with your boyfriend or something. Not someone with Rachel Roth's problems. She's, what? A gangbanger. A druggie. Peer counseling? She needs long-time psychotherapy._ "In a lock-up facility," I mumbled.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Nothing. Why don't you go ahead." _This should be good_. "Tell me why you're here." Mr. Kent had suggested this as an icebreaker. Between me and Rachel, however, there was an iceberg.

Rachel smirked. "It keeps me off the streets."

I forced a smile back. _Good reason_.

She got up, denting the heater behind her by accidentally throwing her chair into it. She walked down to my side of the table and sat kitty-corner to me. "We can't talk from way down there," was her explanation.

"I'm here 'cause Mr. Kent says I've gotta be. I've gotta do fifteen hours of counseling this term. She glanced at her watch and then grinned at me. "Ten minutes and counting."

For some reason I could not stop staring at her hair. _Why would you do that? Is it permanent? What if she did it—_

"You like it?" her amused voice filtered into my thoughts. "Cause if you do, Tattoo 4 U 2 is having a special. Get a dye job, get a free chakra."

"A world of no," I responded. Inside I was shaking. _What am I doing? I can't do this? I can't counsel Rachel Roth!_

"So, are we gonna start?" she wondered aloud. She checked her watch. "Sixteen minutes. This isn't so bad. Why don't we start with our names?" She extended her hand. "I'm Rachel Roth, but everyone calls me Rae, don't ask me why."

I extended my hand also. "I'm Kory Anders."

We shook hands. "Nice to meet ya, Kor." She sat back in her chair. "So…" she said, spinning in her chair and staring at the ceiling. "Let's talk about you."

"Well, I'm Kory. Everyone calls me Kory." My eyes met hers.

She shrugged.

I continued. "I'm 17 and I'm a junior. My favorite subject is psychology. I'm in the honor roll, and I was on the cheer squad, but I had to quit—"

Rachel yawned audibly. She checked her watch. "Time sure flies when you're having fun." She batted her mascara-covered lashes at me. "And that's just about all the fun I can handle for one day."

I started putting my stuff away. "Thanks a lot, Kor. I feel better already. With you counseling me, I'll be "normal" in no time!" With that little sarcastic gem, she left the room.

_Wonderful. I feel sick._

**Raven may seem OOC, but later it will be revealed that it's just a cover for her true emotions.**

**Well, that's all for now. Stay tuned!**

-Black Canary II 


	2. Rachel: Loserpalooza

**Author's note: **

**There are some names and explanations that should probably be shared.**

**One, Dick and Roy, or Robin and Speedy (which are their nicknames), are in types of gangs. Which is why they have the nicknames. **

**Names:**

**Robin: Dick "Robin" Grayson**

**Speedy: Roy "Speedy" Harper**

**Starfire: Kory Anders**

**Raven: Rachel Roth**

**Beast Boy: Gar Logan**

**Cyborg: Vic Stone**

**Bumblebee: Karen Beecher**

**Aqualad: Garth Curry**

**Terra: Tara Markov**

**Herald: Mal Duncan**

**Kole: Katie Cole**

**Slade: Slade Wilson**

**Argent: Toni Monetti**

**Jinx: Jennica Lehman**

**Kid Flash: Wally West**

**Batgirl: Barbara Gordon**

**More later…**

**Main Pairings: Speedy/Raven, Robin/Starfire**

**Minor Pairings Robin/Raven (hinted), Babs/Robin, Jinx/KF, Bee/Herald, Cyborg/Jinx, Speedy/Starfire, Starfire/Aqualad. The pairings change frequently, like it does in life. The rest would be telling.**

_And w/out further ado, here is my new chappie._

"speaking"

_thinking_

**Rachel's P.O.V.**

_Jesus, Kory. You might want to get that stick out of your ass? It might do a little good_. I stormed down the hall_. I don't even know why I am upset with Kory Anders, but…She acts so condescending, like she is so much better than me. Why is she doing peer counseling? I wish—_I thought as I then ran into someone and I stumbled and fell to the floor.

I cursed and struggled to pick myself up. That fall had hurt like a bitch. _Stupid idiot could have at least stopped to help. _

"Well, well, well Roth."

My eyes grew wide. _Oh, fuck. I know that voice._ _That's—_

"Roy, hello. How are you this fine day?" I smirked, knowing that name pissed him off like nothing else.

I was still looking at the floor. _He's probably looking angry, rolling his eyes, acting all macho, pretending to be Mr. Hot Stuff_. I looked up at him, putting on as much attitude as I could muster.

"Fine, _Rachel_," he said, still looking amused, but his eyes looked angry that I had run into him. He wouldn't be able to get too mad at me though. His friend Robin had him on a tight leash, and luckily, I was a friend of Robin's. Well…friendly acquaintance, maybe.

I smiled innocently at him. "What do you want, _Speedy_?" I asked, putting as much emphasis on his "name" (_Name, yeah, right. For a mouse, maybe) _ashe had with mine.

_Ugh. I hate him. If Robin wanted to talk to me, he could have come himself. Or maybe Robin didn't send him. I don't think Speedy listens to Robin anyways. _Thoughts were speeding through my head as I folded my arms.

"Relax, Rachel. Wonder Boy didn't send me," _Gee, mind reader much?_ "And I don't even know why that thought would cross your mind." He frowned, his eyes narrowing. "If it did," he added.

He thought for a second and then said, "You were the one who ran into me, anyways. Where are you coming from in such a rush? Who stuck a stick up that nice little butt of yours?" He smiled, cocking his head to the side and looking me up and down. He was such a pervert, like most guys at that school.

I really need to control my anger better, if Roy "Speedy" Harper can read my emotions like that. "Peer counseling," I all but snarled. "With Kory Anders."

Spike stiffened, his back straighter. I noticed and smirked. "What? Know her?" It was too good. I could completely tell that something was up with him. Maybe they dated?

"Who doesn't know Queen K?" he sighed. "She used to date Robin."

Kory and…Robin? Wow, never heard about that one… Speedy and I began to walk down the hall, talking about Kory and Robin.

"Yeah, the Boy Wonder used to date her. They were really into each other, too. But then…" he trailed off without finishing. I knew what he was going to say.

"Toni," I finished for him. He nodded. "She and Jade told him that Kory would just break his heart. Stupid idiot believed them. He broke her heart." He jammed his hands into his black leather duster, continuing to walk forward sullenly, and that's when I began to suspect something.

Nah…couldn't happen…he's totally loyal to Jade…"Speedy?" I said slowly. "Did you like her?" I smiled, thinking I was catching on to something. He ignored me, which made me almost positive I was right.

Oh my God. Speedy and Kory. That's just gross. "No offense, but you and Kory dating would be like…Karen Beecher turning gay. Completely out of the question." I licked my lips and rubbed the back of my head. "Especially with her boyfriend hanging around."

Spike had a confused look on his face. "Kory has a boyfriend?"

I prayed to God for patience, and it didn't work. I decided to just hit Speedy on the arm instead. "Not Kory, dumbass. Bee!"

"Oh, right. I dunno 'bout Bee, though, she could be playing for the other team…" I looked up, startled and relaxed when I saw the amused spark in his eyes.

"Geez, you made me think my analogy was out the window," I complained. "I would have had to come up with a new one!"

"Awwww. Poor Rachey," spoke a new voice. Whipping around, I came face to face with—

"Babs," Speedy said right back. "So nice to see you. Or, actually, not."

Barbara Gordon didn't grimace a bit. "The feeling's mutual," she smiled and then looked at me. "A freak and a loser. Awww. You guys would make a great couple," she said with fake saccharin sweetness.

"Uh huh," grunted Speedy, looking bored. "That would be great. If I didn't have a girlfriend."

Barbara practically pranced by us and then stopped, turning around. "Oh, right, I forgot. You and psycho-girl."

Spike growled. I put a hand on his arm to calm him down. His arm was rock-hard. Boy, that guy had muscles. "Let it go," I advised. "At least you have a girlfriend. Babs here can't stay with a guy for more than a week.

Babs's smiling face then turned into a slight scowl. "Whatever."

We all walked in silence until we got out of the school. I spotted Robin and Jenny talking on the grass. Jennica Lehman was really smart, but kind of annoying, in my opinion. She had an attitude the size of the whole USA, and apparently was a shoplifter. Also, she smoked so much pot, it was like she had a death wish, which is why some people called her Jinx. Cause she was a jinx to be around? Get it?

Babs scoffed. "Loserpalooza. I'm gone." She went the opposite direction.

"I dunno why Robin's even friends with her," complained Speedy about Jenny. I hit him. He glared at me, rubbing his arm.

"She's nice." I defended Jennica because she was nice to me, even if she was a complete pothead and was probably a juvenile delinquent. However, I'd done my share of junk. I probably shouldn't be judging, should I? I quit though. I had enough crap to deal with already.

Speedy growled and followed Babs, so I approached Jenny and Robin alone. I got there in time to hear Robin finish up his complaining session.

"…so he keeps trying to bust me. Even if I'm not doing anything."

Jenny put a hand on his arm. "Hey, he hasn't caught you yet, right?" She was smoking, surprise, surprise, and had a textbook in her other arm.

I sat down next to Robin. "Who hasn't caught you yet?"

"Officer Wilson." He looked disgruntled. Wilson, Wilson. Where have I heard that name?

"Oh, Rose's dad."

"Yup," said Jenn. She took a long drag and coughed.

"You know those things are gonna kill you." I told her, patting her on the back. She looked at me. "But…you got any pot?"

I sighed. "She's hopeless," I told Robin. He nodded. "You must have a death wish," I concluded.

"You must too, if you're staying out after five when you're grounded," commented Robin. I looked at my watch. 4:52.

"Damn! I'm grounded!" I wailed. "I forgot! I gotta get home!" I got up and started sprinting, leaving Jenny and Robin sitting serenely on the grass behind the school.

-end-

Well, that's all.

-Black Canary II


	3. Kory: Going Out To The Spot

Chapter 3. Now, for all the people who are reading my story but not reviewing, please review. It makes me happy. And I've got 43 hits so far, so I know people are reading.

_Special Thanks goes to **Rochelleteentitan** and **Quoth**._

_And, as always, a thank you to by beta, **Neilie**._

Here we go.

"speaking"

_thinking_

**Kory's P.O.V.**

I trudged home alone. Karen offered to wait for me, but I didn't want her to miss her date with her boyfriend, Mal. They really needed to work things out. Karen and Mal had been having a hard time ever since her parents had gotten divorced. I guess she demanded more than he could give her. Boy, do I know that well.

But Karen might be able to patch things up with Mal. He's a good guy.

Maybe.

If she's lucky.

I've had my own guy problems. Patching up is never easy. It doesn't work.

I know.

I've tried.

This line of thought was rather rudely interrupted when I ran into a couple in front of me who were kissing.

Accidentally running into them, of course.

"Watch where you're going, dude!" Garfield Logan, my best friend, yelled at me. Well, not know it was me until he said, "Oh…Kory…"

I was disgusted at he and his girlfriend's PDA. "Oh, God, Gar, get a room!"

He looked sheepish. "This…isn't what it looks like, Kor." His girlfriend looked affronted. "Wait. What do you mean, "it isn't?" Tara Markov looked rather sad, but I could feel a wave of anger coming from her.

Gar looked slightly scared, meaning that he felt the angry wave too. "Tara, not now." Tara sighed. "Well that's…great." Another sigh. "Call me when you decide this is what it looks like." She left us.

Woah, wasn't expecting that. It was time for apologetic Kory to come out.. "Wow. Sorry."

Gar wasn't mad at me. He doesn't get mad at me often, 'cause he knows I can kick his ass. "Never mind. I'll talk to her later. So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Well…Okay, ew, peer counseling with Rachel Roth," I said, and decided to tell him about my peer counseling adventure.

Gar looked shocked. "She's counseling YOU?"

How could he even think that? I'm not the one with the issues. "No…I'm counseling her."

Gar looked relieved, then his face fell. "Well, that's not much better. Ummm…she didn't mention me, right?"

I was confused. "Uh…no. Why would she?"

Gar looked at the ground. "Well, uh…" I would need to encourage him.

"What? Did you, like, sleep with her?" He looked scared. _Oh my God. He didn't—did he?_

"Shmyfrst," he mumbled.

He sighed and looked at me. "She was my first."

"Oh…oh…_oh_…" I was shocked. "You and…Oh my God." This was a revelation. A big one.

We began to walk towards my house. Gar's was farther away.

"Yah. So…are we going out to the Spot tonight?" asked Gar. I thought about the piles of homework I had to do. Going to a club-like place, however, like the Spot, was much more appealing.

"Sure." Stupid mouth.

Maybe Robin would be there.

The thing about small towns is that there is only one thing to do at night. That meant that _everyone_ was at the Spot. Including Robin. Including Rachel.

"…so I had to sneak out." I heard her say to some girl with bubblegum pink hair, who was smoking something that I'm pretty sure was illegal. _What's her name, what's her name? Jennifer? Jenny? Jennica! Jennica, right._

I decided to put my two-cents in, 'cause, hey, Rachel's not _my_ friend.

"You snuck out? That's pathetic," I smirked at Rachel as she whipped around to look at me. Her reflexes were almost as good as mine.

I could almost feel the anger radiating off her. "Oh, 'cause you're such the golden girl, Kory. Robin told me about all those times you snuck out to see him." She had an evil little smile on her face that I wanted to rip right off. "Oh, and there he is now. Come on, Jenn, let's go."

She and the girl departed in the direction of the door, just as Robin walked in. I saw him greet Rachel and Jennica, and Rachel led him onto the dance floor while Jennica stayed behind to talk to a boy with red hair, who I knew as Wally West, a guy I sometimes hung out with. Rachel and Robin were dancing together on the dance floor. Their dance style was very risqué, but they still managed to talk while they were doing it.

I had to stop it. I knew she was just doing this to bug me. What right did she have to make me feel miserable? I hadn't done anything to her.

I made my way across the dance floor until I was near them.

"What are you doing with her?" I asked him, practically yelling over the music.

Robin paused for a second, then looked at me and shrugged. "I'm allowed to hang out with whoever I want to."

And then he and Rachel went back to dancing.

I left the club, seething.

-end-

_Good, bad? Review please!_

_I'm sick of stories where Kory is a) a total air-head, or b) a foreign student, or c) a total sex machine. So here she's a regular person, with regular problems._


	4. Rachel: Kleptos and Love Poems

Sorry it took so long. I was on break, and I kinda forgot. Anyways, this forum I belong to is having a membership drive if anyone wants to join. No pressure. Here's the site. If you can't access it here, go to my profile. It's all about the DC comics universe, which includes TT. If you join, just let Lavender Gaia know that you joined because you saw this. Thanks!

_Thanks to **Quoth, Neilie, Rochelleteentitan, titanfan45, Kirihana,** and **Kool-Wolf** for reviewing!_

DCU forum: http:// www. phpbb88. com/ dcu/ index. php?mforumdcu 

_Remove the spaces._

"Ommm," I chanted. "Ommmm." I loved the silence. No worries, no problems, just sweet serene--

SLAM

I smiled inwardly. _Miss Anders has arrived._ I cracked an eye. She was glaring at me from across the table. If looks could kill...

I slid off the table top that I had been meditating on and took a seat across from her.

Seconds passed by without so much as a twitch.

I finally decided to break the silence. "Well, hey, Kor."

She glared at me some more. This was gonna be fun. "So...did you have a good time last night?" I continued.

"Okay, look." _Ooh, she's awake_. "We're going to talk about our, actually, _your_ issues. I don't like you, you don't like me--" _Gee, what was your first hint?_ "--so let's just talk about your problems."

"Because, of course, the perfect, wonderful Kory Anders doesn't have problems." I rolled my eyes. _Denial much?_

"That's my business." _Wow, I can just feel the love radiating off of her._

"Ooh, sorry Kor. Thought I was s'posed to know your business."

She scoffed, shaking her head. "Just tell me about your family. Parents?"

"Dead." Let her act all high-and-mighty now.

She looked up from the table, shocked. I wasn't surprised. A lot of people have that reaction. "What?!" Yah, 'cause I really wanna talk 'bout it.

I shrugged. I really did not want to talk about it. "I was in foster care for a while, but that sucked."

She dropped it, much to my surprise. "Boyfriends?"

I counted on my fingers. "Michael, stalker. Steve, klepto. And your friend Gar, though you can't really count him."

"Wow, suddenly my life doesn't look so bad," she murmered. _Last thing I need is Miss Priss's pity._

"So what about you, K?" I asked, spinning around in my roller chair. "You gotta perfect, middle class, white family with 2.5 kids, two loving parents, three cats, a dog, and a white picket fence?"

She made a face. "Hardly. My parents are having 'differences of opinion,' which means separation. I spend most of my time with my dad. One sister, Mandy," she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. I stifled a laugh. "I think she's klepto...all my stuff keeps disappearing and I think I've seen things in her room with security tags on it. And my brother, Ryan, has some…issues."

"Oooh, looks like Kor has some secrets of her own." I teased.

She glared. "This is confidential. Stays in this room."

I held my hands up in mock surrender. "Yah, Kor, I read the contract. Pretty explicit about the whole, don't-tell-anyone-about-what-you-talk-about-or-we-will-kill-you thing. But Mr. Kent ain't so tough. I could take 'im."

She glared at me. "Kidding, Kor! God, can't you get the stick outta your ass long enough to laugh a little?" I asked.

She glared at me and then pranced out of the room, calling over her shoulder. "I can't believe I gave up homeroom for this. I've got to get to class. Later, much, Rachel."

Well, smart one. You forgot one thing. We have the same first period class. I set off down the hall, on my way to English class.

* * *

"Now, can anyone explain the difference between Adele Foucher and Juliette Drouet? Both were romantically linked to Victor Hugo, remember. No one? Well, Juliette was a courtesan." 

"Isn't that, like, a prostitute?" asked Katrina.

"A courtesan is someone who attains rank, status, or money in return for sexual favors," said Ms. Benson cautiously.

"So, like, a prostitute," repeated Katrina.

Ms. Benson sighed. "Yes, I suppose." I tried not to laugh. Ms. Benson was trying, I'll give her that.

"So, can anyone explain to me about courting in Victor Hugo's time?" she continued. "No? No one? Well, I guess we'll try and experiment. All the girls, come to this side, please." She indicated the left side of the room. "And all the boys over here." she pointed to the right.

"Okay, whose birthday is in September?" she asked. Two kids raised their hands. "Okay, Helen. When does your birthday come?"

She smiled shyly. "The third."

"Okay, the girls go first, starting with Helen. Pick a boy." Helen pointed. "Marco, okay, you are Helen's partner."

She moved on to the next girl. "Toni. Do I really have to ask?" Toni, whose nickname was Argent, smirked. Ms. Benson sighed. "No, I suppose not. Richard," she pointed to Robin. "You're Toni's partner." I saw Kory's face fall.

Oh shit, it's my turn..."Rachel?" she asked. "Who...?"

I searched for a not taken person I knew. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him. "Sp--I mean Roy."

"Miss Anders?" There's no one left for you to pick, Miss Priss.

I watched as Kory tapped a (perfectly manicured) nail against her face. Everyone knew her first choice would have been Robin, but he was taken, so...

Ms. Benson looked impatient. "Hurry up. If you do not choose in five seconds, I will choose for you...Very well. I choose...Owen." Kory breathed a sigh of relief. I was impressed. Owen wasn't half-bad looking. But you could tell that there would be hell to pay from Babs, who was his girlfriend. She was looking murderous.

Even I don't wanna piss Babs off. Oh wait, I do. I wonder what Ms. Benson's getting at? What were we talking about before? Courting, right. Courting, that's, what, dating? What is she gonna make us do? Not like she could do anything long-lasting...

I was brought out of my thoughts by Ms. Benson's voice. "It appears we have more girls than boys, so Karen and Katie will be partners. Now, everyone please sit next to your partner." I motioned Speedy to the now-vacated seat next to me, because, hey, I didn't feel like moving. He smirked as he took the seat, so I smacked him in the head, just for the fun of it.

"What the fuck, Rachel! What did I do?" he moaned in fake anguish. I smirked at him.

"You existed." I turned my head to listen to Ms. Benson.

"Now, since it seems no one knows what courting is, we're going to do an experiment. Each person has to write a love poem directed at their partner." She held up her hand to stop the groans and complaints. "And they must read it aloud tomorrow. In front of the class. If you choose not to do it, you will get two zeros on test grades." She paused, thinking. "And you will have to do on Jump City High morning announcements. And if you are absent, you have to dress up to do it."

I put my head on my hands. I had to write a poem...to Speedy? How could this be happening?

He didn't look put off. He was actually smirking, tipping his chair back. "What?" I said, too frustrated to be angry.

"Nothing."

"It's not nothing! You're sitting there smirking, and, and...why the hell do I have to write a poem to you?"

"'Cause you just can't stand my masculine charms," he smirked.

I flipped him off. He returned the favor.

"Well, looks like you're right," I commented. "Bee's not gonna be driving stick for this project. She's, how did you so kindly put it? Oh, yeah. 'Playing for the other team.'"

The bell rang, and the kids started to get up. "Just promise you won't embarrass me?" I asked, picking up my backpack.

He smirked. "Why would I do that?"

My face heated up. "Are you talking about the promise or embarrassing me?" I wanted to know.

"Well, you'll just have to see, won't you..." with that elegant parting remark, he left the classroom, and I realized I was alone.

I rolled my eyes. Dammit. It was gonna be a long day.

_Sorry for the wait…_


End file.
